Both adults and children have long been fascinated by magic tricks in which the magician appears to move objects by the power of the mind (a.k.a. telekinesis). Such tricks are often performed using an “invisible thread,” which is typically a very thin and strong black thread that is nearly invisible to the unaided eye except under certain lighting conditions.
However, it has not been appreciated that such invisible threads could be used to create a more complex and impressive illusion of manipulating lighting and movement of objects using the power of the mind.
Thus, there is still a need for improved toys that appear to operate via telekinesis.